Gilded Light Of Green Lake
by OyNebach42
Summary: Is it just some ghost story Zigzag made up? Or is there truth in his words? None of them knew, but after what X-Ray said none of D-Tent wanted to go back to camp, without seeing the Gilded Light. R and R last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Note on the text: I know I said my next story would be another magnet one but I just had to write this. The plot line below is true, and as strange as the gilded light may sound it happens… I have a witness… It's out there… Waiting… Review please!

Gilded Light Of Green Lake

Chapter one

Zigzag stood in the tent's entrance gazing intently at the night sky. "It's a full moon." He announced not turning from his post.

The other boys exchanged glances; "Maybe we should do it tonight." Squid muttered, wanting his leader's approval.

X-Ray snorted, "man you say that every full moon, I've been out there four months, and I ain't never seen anything. It's all just a big hoax."

"I guess you're right," Squid lowered his eyes, "Mom and Mr. Sir are just trying to make us stay in at night."

"You keep telling yourself that, Squid." Zigzag called, "that's what they want you to think."

They all shrugged it off, if there was anything that you knew about Zigzag it was that he was a little paranoid.

"He maybe right," Magnet argued, "I mean what happened to 'sneakers' they never found him."

The others nodded, remembering the boy who had left their tent before Zero. "Poor Sneakers," Zigzag shook his head.

"He was a good guy." Armpit remembered. "He helped me out a lot when I first came… Dug my hole for a week. Man, we all think Zero can dig, Sneakers was the shovel man."

Grins lit up their faces. All except those who had never met Sneakers. Caveman looked at Zero who shrugged, he doubted it himself.

Ricky returned his gaze to the heavens. "I got a feeling in my bones… The light's going to show to night."

"Oh come on, Zigzag." Squid rebuked his friend. "Like X-Ray said nobody's seen it… Why should tonight be different?"

They all sat in silence, no it wouldn't happen…. Not tonight, not ever.

Curious, Caveman asked, "hey guys, what's the light?"

Zigzag turned to him happily, while everyone else moved in closer to listen, it was ghost story time. "Many years ago, before this place was a desert, there was a lake here. Owned by a white man who loved a white girl more than anything. They were happy together, or so the story goes, until the white man found out his girl loved a black onion picker. One night he saw his girl kissing the onion picker. He swore to kill him. The Onion man found out and tried to get across the river, but the white guy was quicker. They had a fight, in the shallow water; the white man had a knife… He killed the black onion man…. The next day, the town's people buried the black man on the riverbank… But they never found his head… Looked all over for it but it never turned up. So now, every full moon, the onion man's ghost gets up, with a lantern and goes looking for his head. Rumor has it you can see his light, going around as he searches for his head."

"That was beautiful, Zigzag," Squid mumbled, "every time you tell that story it gets better and better. Where was the fight last time, a train right?" The others snickered.

The crazy boy ignored them. "So Caveman, you wanna go look at the onion man?"

"I don't know," Stanley began, what happened to sneakers?"

Armpit shrugged, "he went out to see the onion man, he hasn't come back since."

"I think I'll stay…" Caveman mumbled, while nodding his head decidedly.

X-Ray laughed, "look at you chicken boy! You're lucky you're not quakin' right now! I dare you Caveman, I dare you to go looking for Onion man!"

D-Tent joined their leader in his laughter. But X-Ray laughed the longest. "I dare all of you," he announced, "you're all nothing but big chickens! Afraid of the onion man's ghost! Ha, it's a wonder you dogs even get out of bed in the morning!"

"You're not gonna call me that!" Squid roared standing up, "I'm going to spend the night outside, in a hole, and so help me if I ain't back in the morning!" And he pushed his way out of the tent.

Inspired by his friend's courage, Zigzag also jumped to his feet. "I'm going to stay outside too. And I even believe in the onion man!"

No one else moved, X-Ray smiled. "Looks like we got four chickens left."

The remaining boys glanced at one another, "yo! Zigzag, Squid wait for me!" Magnet left D-Tent.

"If I don't come back," Armpit muttered standing up, "my will's under my pillow. Never can be too careful with those yellow spotted lizards." He stripped his bed, and carried his blanket out.

Rex grinned at Stanley and Hector, "you mind standin' up, Caveman, I wanna see if there's a egg on your cot."

Caveman glanced at Zero who shook his head. No need running an unnecessary risk.

"And you Zero," the tent's leader mocked, "you run Caveman like a mother hen. Always clucking in his ear… Bock… Bock… Bock!" The cackled to himself.

Zero stood up, "Come on Stanley," he mumbled ignoring Rex, "let's leave. I don't want to stay here."

"That's right!" X-Ray shouted after them. "You all just fly the coop!"

His laughter filled the camp, long, mocking, jackal-like barks.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is everyone, mainly dialog, and mostly nothingness. Read it and review it.

Chapter Two

Squid paused just outside the tent to let Zigzag catch up with him. There was no doubt, tonight he'd be outside. No one could insult Allan's pride and remain the victor. Once Zigzag was out, Squid stated walking.

"Hey Squid," Ricky called. "Are we going to find the Onion man?"

"Nope," his friend muttered, not taking his eyes from the desert before them.

Ricky frowned, "you think maybe we'll see him?"

"Nope."

Zigzag turned to leave. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Squid asked.

"Under the mess hall."

A look of sheer confusion washed over Squid, "Why?"

Ricky sighed, "'Cause that's were the Chubracobra's live, duh."

"What the heck is a Chubracobra?"

"A little blood sucking mammal that lives in Mexico."

"You sure you wanna' go where they are?"

Zigzag thought for a moment, "I guess you're right, I might swing by the warden's then, and see Elvis."

"Elvis?!"

"Yeah he lives in her attic."

Squid sighed, "Zigzag, you're crazy."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Hey, I said I'm not looking for the Onion man, but that doesn't mean he won't be looking for me."

Zigzag smiled. "O.K. Mind if I come with you?"

"Nope, as long as you don't talk about Elvis anymore, O.K."

"Sure!"

They started off again, but stopped when they heard Magnet calling from behind them. The Mexican youth ran to catch up.

Squid smiled at Zigzag, "looks like we're not the only ones who don't like being called a chicken. How's it going Magnet?"

"Did you bring the Chubracobras?" Zigzag wanted to know.

Magnet started at him oddly. "Man you don't bring Chubracobras. They kinda bring you, you know. At least your dead body."

"Cool, next time you go to Mexico pick one up for me, O.K."

"Sure thing, Zigzag, I'll get my brain sucked out through my eyes too just for you."

"They eat brains?"

"Sure."

"Can you bring me two? One for Squid?"

Magnet sighed and shook his head, "So Squid," he muttered turning to the chewer, "why are we heading out to the lake?"

"What do you mean 'why'? it's part of the dare isn't it?"

"Yeah but you know, I mean all night, out there, with the lizards." Magnet mumbled hopefully.

Allan didn't even slow his pace, "I'm gonna play this one fair, so that way X-Ray can't hold anything over my head. You can do what you want."

The Hispanic boy stayed. Soon Armpit joined them.

"Hey smart Idea Pit," Magnet exclaimed upon seeing the bedding in Theodore's hand. "you didn't bring mine, did you?"

"No, sorry Magnet." Armpit called smiling in the darkness. "Hey Squid man, mind if I come with you guys?"

Allan rotated the toothpick in his mouth. "I don't care Pit, but nothing that happens to you is my fault."

"Alright with me, so Zigzag what did happen to Sneakers?"

The crazy boy shrugged, "he lives with Elvis in the warden's attic."

Squid shot him an angry look, "you promised, Zigzag."

"Sorry Squid."

They walked quietly for a while; the only sound the harsh scraping of their boots against the sand. Squid scanned the horizon, darkness, and pure blackness. Nothing. He could see nothing against the night sky.

"Be careful," He advised, "we're almost to the digging spots. Look out for-"

A started cry silenced him. "Holes," he finished while bending down to offer Magnet a hand up. "I don't think we should go any further without light, we'll camp here. Mind the holes though. Unless you want a lizard bite."

They did not need a second warning, and all sat about. Armpit spread his blanket out, and barked at Magnet for sitting on it. Zigzag scanned his surroundings, muttering every so often, "any second now, any second."

With a sigh, Squid fell to the desert floor and pulled his hat over his face. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stanley and Zero made there way outside, the two boys had no plan of going out to the desert. "X-Ray's an idiot," Caveman pointed out, "don't pay any attention to what he says."

Zero nodded, "I know man, so what are we doing now?"

"I thought we'd spend the night in the wreck room-"

Hector shook his head, "no use Stanley, it gets locked up at nine."

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven forty five."

Stanley's gaze turned to the desert, his eyes scanned the plain for any light source, "almost twelve," he muttered to himself, "the time when ghost come out."

A chill crawled up Zero's spine, in times like these he wished he'd never abandoned Gaffie. "You mean you believe in the onion man?"

With a sigh, Caveman turned back to his friend, "not really, but you know…. I don't know, maybe Zigzag's just a good story teller, but the whole ghost thing…."

Zero said nothing he felt the same way.

"I'd like to go out there," Stanley announced, "If anything shows up, I'd like to see it."

"Me too." The springy haired boy said, looking towards the digging grounds. Something that had lied dormant in his blood for three generations threatened to renew itself. Belief in the supernatural.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harsh winds tore across the empty wasteland; Squid turned his face from the gales. Nothing, Almost an hour of waiting and nothing had happened. Not that he minded, Allan would rather not undergo the same treatment as Sneakers, but it would be cool, to see a ghost.

There was silence around him. Zigzag kept watch for any movement, he had long ago given up exclaiming when he noticed something, it was just lizards. Armpit was sleeping, rapped tightly in his blankets, and Magnet huddled next to him, it got cold at night.

And suddenly, a load thumping noise came from nowhere. Squid whirled around but through the blackness, he could see nothing. The others became instantly awake.

"This is it!" Zigzag called happily, "here he is! We're going to see the Onion Man!"

Armpit clung to his sheets, and Magnet leapt to his feet, ready to retreat if danger reared its ugly head.

But what came through the darkness surprised everyone; it was Stanley's voice. "Squid!" He called, "Zigzag, Armpit, Magnet! Where are you guys?!"

"Caveman's the onion man!" Ricky exclaimed. Everyone let out a harsh word and a sigh.

"Squid, you guys around here?" Stanley asked.

Allan sighed, "Right here, Caveman. Whatchya need?"

Stanley's form came in to view. "Me and Zero just wanted to know how it's been going. Did you guys see the onion man?"

"Nope," Allan replied sitting down, the others followed his example. "It's a no show, I don't even think there is a ghost."

Stanley though for a moment, "then why don't we go back to the tent?"

"Cause we were dared."

D-tent nodded.

"SO what?!" Caveman asked, "Who cares what X-Ray says. You know he's not even man enough to come out here with us. I think he's the scared one. What are we listening to him for?"

"'Cause he's the leader?" Magnet volunteered.

"Why should that make him better than us? There's more of us you know!"

Squid shook his head, "it's a nice idea and all Caveman, but you haven't been here as long as us. You don't know X-Ray. His words law. And anyway, when we come back tomorrow morning; I plan on putting the drop on him. I'd like to see him do some of the things he makes us do! Steal the Mister Sir's sunflower seeds; get Lump to back down, giving up our bread. I'd like to see him do one of those. I think he'd-"

Allan's voice left him as he noticed a bright light, moving back and fourth in the distance. "Oh crud!" Squid called, "it's real!"

They all watched with gaping mouths as the sphere of light drifted about, avoiding the holes as if it were a man.

Magnet started praying.

The light moved like a lantern, shinning itself into the holes, searching.

Armpit took a step back.

Then the globe changed direction and started moving off, towards the Warden's. "No," Zigzag called, "we're going to lose him! And I don't even know if it's the onion man yet!"

"A yellow ball that comes out around midnight," Magnet whispered, "how much more proof do you need?"

"Someone has to shout at it," Ricky continued as if he hadn't heard Magnet, "someone has to shout 'we have your head' three times and if it comes it's the onion man."

The boys exchanged glances, "don't look at me." Jose said watching the sphere grow further away.

"Pit." Zigzag suggested.

"Hey no way man, I'm not getting ate by no ghost. Caveman do it."

"Me? I can't."

Ricky sighed, "come on Caveman, it isn't hard. Just yell three times, 'we have your head'. And that's it."

Stanley took a shaking breath. "O.K. I'll do it." The others put in encouraging things and Caveman began. He moved closer to the light, it did not stop moving. Raising shaking hands to his mouth, the boy called. "Uh… We have your head! We have your head! We have your head!"

Nothing happened, the calls echoed back to the boys. The light faded.

Zigzag cursed. "No show." He muttered darkly.

Without warning, the gilded light appeared again, closer. It was moving across the sand, towards them. Eye level with Caveman.

"Run!" Squid called, as they all turned and fled.

Stanley cursed himself for coming out on to the lake to begin with. He felt his legs stretching beneath him. Zero was keeping pace beside him. Stanley stole a look to the side; the glided light was matching their speed, weaving in between the holes.

Armpit began to fall back, the sheet bobbing in his hands. "I don't think I can make it." He panted. His bedding slipped from his hands and caught on his feet. Pit tripped.

Magnet and Squid helped him up. "Keep moving!" Squid shouted.

They ran, for what seemed like an age. Still a long way from camp. Strength began to wane and legs tire.

"I'm not gonna…. make it." Pit puffed out slowing to a walk.

"You gotta Armpit!" The boys called, "run!"

Theodore tried to keep up, but in the end, he fell. Magnet and Squid tried to help him up again. But it was useless, his ankle was sprained. They all stayed with him. A D-tent boy never leaves a friend behind.

Stanley glanced towards the light again; it was gaining on them, shooting ahead of them. He was about to fall back, when Squid called out, "this is it."

The lantern drifted in their direction, moving easily across the desert.

"We're coming to meet you, Sneakers." Zigzag whispered.

Squid didn't stop moving, he planned to meet the onion man head on. "Come get me, you expletive explanative onion man!" He roared. "I haven't seen a ghost yet who could take a licking."

To everyone's surprise a voice from behind the lantern called. "Onion Man?! What have you boys been up to out here?!"

D-Tent exchanged looks of relief. "Mom?" They asked.

Pendanski strode up to them, holding his lantern aloft. "I was making my rounds when X-Ray stopped me and said he hadn't seen any of you boys. So I came out to look. What are you doing out here?!"

"Well," Squid replied slowly, "we thought we'd spend the night out here so in the morning, we'd already be here. and would get some more sleep."

The boys smiled at each other, and started heading back.

"You sure were running after us for a while, Mom." Magnets called from were he stood helping Armpit, "Why didn't you shout when you saw us run?"

Pendanski frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jose. I haven't been chasing you boys, I just came up when you were all standing here."

D-Tent exchanged glances. "If that wasn't you; Mom," Zigzag muttered looking over his shoulder, "Who was it?"

A faint light skittered the desert, moving as if a man were holding it. Looking into the holes.

SO there you have it, the end. As for Sneakers, no one knows what became of him.


End file.
